


5 years

by NoLongerHuman (Kakashis_Library)



Category: Monsta X (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Mentioned Lee Hoseok | Wonho, drabble-ish, mentioned jooyeon, text message fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashis_Library/pseuds/NoLongerHuman
Summary: Based on the ridiculous dating rumor that was nothing more than a rumor. This is how I imagine Kihyun's reaction lol
Relationships: Kim Jiyeon | Bona/Son Jooyeon | Eunseo, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun & Kim Jiyeon | Bona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	5 years

Young Flexer: [Image Sent]

Young Flexer: Did you hear? Apparently we’re in a relationship.

BONAna: LMAOOO omg I saw that! And for 5 years?? Where are my anniversary presents?

Young Flexer: Hold on, they’re in my imaginary sports car that I’ve been driving us around in LOL

BONAna: Damn, how did they even come up with that one? You literally got your license like yesterday LOOOL

Young Flexer: Hey! It was 6 months ago!

BONAna: LMAO same difference! You’re still a newbie. An infant in the world of driving.

Young Flexer: And yet I’m one of the best drivers in my group!

BONAna: Hyungwon is better

Young Flexer: You know what? I don’t need to hear this SLANDER. I’m ending our pretend relationship! We’re through

BONAna: Oh no! I’m SO sad! I guess I’ll just cry into my girlfriend’s shoulder until I feel better

Young Flexer: Honestly, I thought she would be the one crying into your shoulder lol I know how jealous she can get

BONAna: Nah, Jooyeonie’s been really cool about the whole thing. We’ve mostly been cracking jokes about the idea of me being straight LOL

Young Flexer: Damn that is a good laugh lol

BONAna: Right??? We are both so gay, it’s actually hilarious!

Young Flexer: Exactly! I’m pretty sure half of our fans don’t even believe it lol

BONAna: Definitely not! It’s completely baseless anyway and you’d have to be pretty gullible to believe this lol

Young Flexer: LOL tell that to my idiot boyfriend

BONAna: OMG HOSEOK OPPA?? LOOOL WHY???

Young Flexer: The big baby is SULKING

BONAna: omg send pics

Young Flexer: [Image Sent]

BONAna: OMGGG THAT POUT!

BONAna: A man with that build should not look that baby

Young Flexer: Right! LMAO

Young Flexer: omg now he says I’m bullying him lol MY BABY

BONAna: Aren’t you???

Young Flexer: Of course not!

BONAna: Ki, you literally just sent me a pic of him in his pj’s, sulking while hugging a stuffed bear

Young Flexer: Because he’s cute and you asked!

BONAna: lol details.

BONAna: Seriously tho, go tend to your bf. He looks upset lol

Young Flexer: lol fine. lmk if you need anything? The company just messaged me saying they’ll release a statement soon denying the whole thing

BONAna: omg Starship is being efficient? Protecting their idols? For once??

Young Flexer: I know. Looks like they finally learned how to do their jobs

BONAna: omg bless. Anyway, I gotta go. The girls and I are going out for dinner. I’ll call you tomorrow?

Young Flexer: Sure. Have fun! And don’t drink too much! You’re a sloppy drunk and no one wants to haul your ass around this late at night lol

BONAna: bitch. 

Young Flexer: love Yoo 😘

**Author's Note:**

> short and simple. This was written purely for my own amusement after Starship finally did their job and shut down those rumors before they got out of control. I actually have another part to this that I'm working on but I decided to make that it's own separate one shot which I'll try to get out soon. 
> 
> Anyway! Support both Monsta X and WJSN! Both groups are amazing and it sucks that there may have been people out there badmouthing them when this rumor dropped. Hopefully tho my kings and queens remain unbothered.
> 
> And please remember to give nothing but love for MX's upcoming comeback! Lets make this the greatest comeback ever!!~


End file.
